Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (October 28, 1969 – 2001), later known as Patience, was a Charmed One, daughter of Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell, elder sister to Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and half-sister to Paige Matthews. She was born with the power of telekinesis, and later developed the power of astral projection. After the binding spell cast on the sisters broke, Prue, initially hesitant to the idea of being a witch, came to embrace her destiny, going so far as to burn the relinquishing spell in the Book of Shadows. She developed her second power in 2000, and soon developed control over it. However, neither of her powers helped her against Shax, whose target was under the sisters' protection, and she was killed. However, Prue, still tied to her sisters through their shared destiny, came across a witch whose soul had been taken by Charon and took control of her body, starting a new life helping witches in Salem. She was later reunited with her sisters, as well as her half-sister Paige Matthews. Biography Early childhood (1969-1974) Prue was born on October 28, 1969 to Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell, a mortal businessman and a witch respectively, who either married shortly before or after Prue's birth.In We All Scream For Ice Cream, Victor said that he had "eight years of fixing your mother's ''Patty's car''", implying that they were married for eight years. Given that Victor left on June 7, 1978, it can be assumed that he and Patty married in 1969 or 1970. She was named after her great, great, great, great, great, great-grandmother, Prudence Warren,Melinda Warren: I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too. So I thought; I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are. (The Witch is Back) and was given her mother's surname, presumably upon Penny Halliwell's urging. According to her father, she was a fast learner as a young child, able to walk before even crawling.Victor: Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking. (Thank You For Not Morphing) As a toddler, Prue developed the power of telekinesis and was able to use it through squinting her eyes or by using her hands, as Penny did. Her being a witch caused several arguments between Victor, Patty and Penny, as Victor did not believe that his wife and mother-in-law could keep her permanently safe from the demon attacks against the family.Leo: They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mom and Grams did for you. (Baby's First Demon) When Prue was two years old, her parents had another daughter, named Piper. Though close, Prue would often use her power against Piper, blocking her way or forcibly taking an object from her, while Piper was incapable of doing the same, given that her immobilization power did not have any effect on other witches. They were also taught spells by their grandmother. Outside of magic, Prue and Piper befriended Andy Trudeau, who was the same age as Prue and presumably lived nearby. Whenever Andy witnessed either of the sisters using their powers (usually due to Piper, who immobilized him several times), Penny was able to erase his memories. At some point, Prue and Piper met Gideon as children.Gideon: And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls. (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) Nicholas ordeal (1975) In early 1975, Victor left the family out of frustration for several weeks or, possibly, months. It is possible that Prue witnessed him leaving.Prue: Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I've got one of my own, your back walking out the door. (Thank You For Not Morphing) This left Patty needing to get a job at Buddy's, which required long working hours, resulting in Penny looking after Prue and Piper. Patty would return home at night and say goodnight to her daughters, Prue later noting that she "always smelt like burgers". Prue: Yeah, with Dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers. (That '70s Episode) On March 24, 1975, Prue and Piper met their time-traveling selves from 1999 before Penny expelled them from the house using her power. However, later, while Prue and Piper were arguing over a doll, their future-selves returned and planned to use them for their powers, as they had none, being in their past. For this kidnapping, their future-selves were arrested and Prue and Piper returned home, only to be woken up later to cast a spell to return their future-selves to their time. On November 2, Patty had a third daughter named Phoebe, constituting the Charmed Ones and granting the sisters the Power of Three. However, Penny used a spell to bind their powers and erased their memories of possessing them in order to prevent Nicholas from getting to them, planning to unbind them once Nicholas was dealt with.Penny: Strip them from the young ones so Nicholas can't get ahold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Phoebe's born, I'll cast a spell and suspend their, uh, your powers. (That '70s Episode) At some point, Victor returned to the family, happy that he was able to raise them as mortal girls. Childhood as a mortal (1975-1982) Before parents' divorce (1975-1977) In late 1975 or during 1976, when Prue was six years of age, she was left home with Victor with a cold while Patty was busy with Piper and Phoebe. She saw a demon child get trapped inside the Ice Cream Truck, leading her to try and save him by entering the truck herself. After Victor found that she was missing, he went after her and rescued her. Despite his heroics, Penny insisted that he would never be able to keep Prue or her sisters safe without any powers. At the age of seven, Prue broke her ankle.Piper: You broke your ankle when you were seven. (Ms. Hellfire) Prue adapted well to living without magic, though she and her sisters did form a friendship with Lily before they grew up. In 1977, Patty was pregnant with Sam Wilder's child, though Prue, who was only seven years old, and her sisters did not realize. Penny and Sam were the only ones whom Patty told about the baby, and, upon Penny's urging, Patty and Sam gave her up and not to mention her to the girls. During Patty's pregnancy, she and Victor divorced, largely because of Penny and her insistence that Victor would not be able to keep the girls safe from something like the Ice Cream Truck again. Prue was apparently present when Victor left the family, claiming that she could remember him leaving the house. She would later say that Victor was dead to her the moment that he left Patty.Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left Mom. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Patty's death and new responsibilities (1978-1982) On February 17, 1978, when Prue was eight years old, Patty was killed by the Water Demon at the sisters' camp. Prue saw her mother's corpse and called out her name as she was placed in a body bag. The last words that Prue had said to her mother before she died was "I love you", which caused her to develop a fear of the people she admitted to loving would leave.Phoebe: Have you ever said "I love you" to anybody? / Prue: Yeah, I said it to Mom and it was the last thing I said to her before she died. (From Fear to Eternity) Prue and her sisters attended Patty's funeral, after which Penny took them to a local beach to try and cheer them up. However, this had the opposite effect on Prue, saying that there was "something about" the sand and ocean that made her feel angry.Prue: Okay, well, you were too young to remember, but this is where Grams brought us after Mom's funeral to try and cheer us up. / Phoebe: Oh, wow. / Prue: Yeah. You know, but I know that you love the beach and I didn't wanna ruin it for you but something about the sand and the ocean makes me feel angry. (Death Takes a Halliwell) With Patty's death, Prue became largely responsible for Piper and Phoebe. Penny moved back into the house to raise them as their legal guardian, which Prue helped her do, causing her to miss out on a large part of her childhood. This lead to Phoebe feeling that she could not talk to her, comparing her to a mother figure rather than as a sister.Phoebe: It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother. / Piper: That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice... / Phoebe/Piper: Her own childhood to raise us. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Teenage years (1982-1987) Prue attended Baker High School, as did her childhood friend Andy Trudeau. She was a popular student, cheerleader'Piper': Only a former cheerleader could ask that question. (Coyote Piper) and class president.Piper: Prue, you were class president. You have no idea what it's like on the other side. (Coyote Piper) Despite her popularity and social status, she was also a hardworking student with an interest in history and photography."Prue always has an interest in history, having worked with antiques in her job at Buckland Auction House before returning to her passion for photography." (The Sourcebook) Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills *'Telekinesis': Prue developed the power to move things with her mind as a child, and was capable of activating the power through either squinting or blinking her eyes or by motioning with her hands. After twenty-three years of living with her powers bound and the memories of having them erased, Prue had to learn how to use her telekinesis power again, firstly through squinting her eyes or "moving" a headache out of her mind, and later through her hands. They grew to such an extent that she was, after taking over Charon's victim, capable of restraining one from moving. However, she later stripped her powers for the benefit of the Power of Three. *'Astral projection': Prue developed her second active power in 2000, and was able to project her mind out of her body through astral projection. This power was tied to her need to be in more than one place at one time, and enabled her to do so, though, in astral-form, she was unable to use telekinesis. Prue stripped both her active powers for the good of the Power of Three while possessing the body of a witch whose soul had been taken by Charon. Temporary powers *'Premonition': When Piper used To Exchange Power in order to heal Leo using his power, Prue and Phoebe's powers also switched, granting Prue the power of premonition. Once the spell was used again, Prue's powers returned. *'Touch of Death': After using the To Exchange Power spell, Prue gained Alec's darklighter powers, including the Touch of Death. She triggered it using hate, and used it to vanquish Alec. Casting the spell again, she made sure that she did not lose her powers with Alec's death, and the power returned to him as he burned. *'Empathy': Prue obtained the power of empathy when Vinceres made contact with her as she cast a spell to release his empathy power, giving it to her. Initially, she rejected the power, and was almost destroyed by the weight of others' emotions before embracing it and using it to fuel her physical and magical strength. The power was destroyed after her astral-form used it to vanquish Vinceres. Relationships Father Mother Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Penny Halliwell Andy Trudeau Jack Sheridan Cole Turner Sam Wilder Justin Harper Aviva Behind the scenes Appearances *Charmed novels **''Leo Rising'' Notes and references Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family Category:Bennett family Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral projection Category:San Francisco residents Category:American individuals Category:Baker High School students Category:Buckland Auction House employees Category:415 Magazine employees Category:American Museum of Natural History employees Category:1960s births Category:2001 deaths Category:Salem residents Category:Leonardo Wyatt's charges